Butterfly
by Arte Stella
Summary: "Mengapa?" sang pangeran bertanya kembali dari balik jeruji penjaranya, cukup membuatmu terkejut, "Mengapa kau ingin menjadi kupu-kupu? Bukankah kau sudah menjadi kupu-kupu itu sendiri kan?" AU/USUK/2nd POV


A/N : Newbie inside .w. mohon maklum dan bimbingannya ya #bows

* * *

><p>Namanya adalah Alfred Jones.<p>

Lelaki paling urakan yang pernah ditemui oleh dirimu, juga lelaki paling menyebalkan yang mungkin pernah kau jumpai seumur hidupmu. Berkali-kali, setiap kali kau hendak menemuinya, kau akan selalu memarahi dirinya, tentang betapa buruk cara ia berpakaian, padahal ia adalah seorang bangsawan! Menyikapi segala sikap dan tingkahnya yang sangat tidak berbau "bangsawan," seringkali membuatmu, yang termasuk dalam golongan rakyat biasa, mendecak tak karuan.

Kau, Arthur Kirkland, adalah seorang rakyat biasa yang kebetulan berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa sehingga bisa menempuh pendidikan hingga ke tingkat yang setaraf dengan para bangsawan, sehingga di hari-hari menuju kedewasaanmu, kau pun sudah bertingkah selayaknya seorang bangsawan (Sebab sepertinya tak pantas jika seorang yang berpendidikan bertingkah seperti rakyat biasa) dan bergaul dengan para kalangan atas. Seiring dengan berkembangnya dirimu, kau pun mulai mencari nafkah dengan menjadi asisten dosen di salah satu akademi tersohor yang dimiliki kerajaan ini. Karena hal itulah, jika matamu setiap hari selalu terbiasa dengan pemandangan "berkelas" yang ditampilkan para bangsawan di sekitarmu, kau hanya bisa menanggapi dengan kesal kepada Alfred Jones ini, dengan berkata, "Bersikaplah sedikit seperti seorang pangeran! Penampilanmu itu sangat tak pantas untuk seorang calon Raja yang akan memimpin kerajaan ini."

Tetapi, seperti biasanya, pangeran yang berusia 3 tahun di bawahmu ini hanya akan tertawa dan berkata "Siapa peduli?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli, _git_!" kau memprotes sejadi-jadinya, "Jika mereka melihatmu dengan pakaian seperti anak desa seperti ini, aku bisa dipecat oleh tuanku Raja karena dianggap tak bisa mendidikmu dengan benar, dan oh! Itu berarti kau menghancurkan masa depanku..."

Ya, setelah beberapa tahun kau menjadi asisten dosen, sang Raja tengah mencari seorang guru pribadi yang bisa mendidik keturunan satu-satunya, yang kelak akan mewariskan posisinya dan memerintah kerajaan besar nan makmur ini. Rupa-rupanya, sang dosen atasanmu, mencalonkan dirimu menjadi guru pribadi bagi sang pangeran.

Mungkin itulah pertemuan pertamamu, dengan lelaki urakan itu.

Sejak saat itulah, kau selalu bersama dengan pangeran Alfred kemana pun ia pergi. Lama kelamaan, kau merasa seperti _babysitter_ pangeran-berbadan-besar-dengan-perangai-kelewat-kanak-kanak satu ini. Awalnya pun kau merasa keberatan, tidak senang harus menemani terus-menerus seorang Alfred Jones yang cerewet dan tak disangka-sangka, bersuara cempreng.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengkompensasikan hal itu~" dengan gayanya yang _easy-going_ seperti biasa, anak didikmu satu ini pun menjawil-jawil pipimu yang halus, yang kini telah berubah warna, menjadi semerah apel.

"Hei bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!" dengan desisan mengancam, kau menjawab perlakuannya, "Tidak sopan sekali!"

Tetapi lelaki dengan rambut kuning cerah tersebut hanya tertawa lepas, membiarkan dirimu terlena sekali lagi dalam tawanya.

Ah, mungkin sejak itulah kau mulai jatuh cinta padanya...

* * *

><p>Butterflies<p>

Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Bright star, would I were steadfast as thou art © John Keats

Bright Star © Jane Campion

Warning

AU/Might be OOC/Shounen-ai/USUK/Pendek/Garing/Roman Abal/2nd POV

* * *

><p><em>I wish that I was born as a butterfly, living only for three days in the summer, enjoying the warmth of sunlight, as it is much better than living for fifty common years without you…<em>

_Bright Star (2009)_

* * *

><p>Kau memasuki ruang belajar sang pangeran, dengan membawa setumpuk kertas yang sedikit usang. Aroma kopi tercium dari kertas-kertas tersebut, yang membuatmu merasa sedikit mual. Tapi kau tak punya pilihan lain lagi selain membawa kertas-kertas beraroma kopi yang kau benci, sebab inilah isi dari segala pelajaran yang akan kau berikan pada "Tuan Muda" hari ini, yaitu literatur.<p>

Kau mengeluarkan jam bersepuh emas milikmu dari saku kemejamu, memastikan bahwa kau tidak terlambat kali ini. _'Ah, masih ada 20 menit lagi,'_ dan kau pun bergumam pada dirimu sendiri, sebab kau masih punya cukup waktu untuk bersantai, atau untuk merevisi apa yang kira-kira akan kau berikan ke anak itu untuk dipelajari hari ini. Literatur sebenarnya adalah subjek kesukaanmu, pula, subjek yang paling kau kuasai, jadi seharusnya tidaklah susah atau mungkin terasa berat untuk mengajar pangeran satu itu.

Kembali, kau mendesah. Melirik pada puisi dengan judul _Bright star, would I were steadfast as thou art_ tersebut, dan mencoba untuk membaca salah satu roman sonata klasik kesukaanmu.

.

"_Bright star, would I were steadfast as thou art_

_Not in lone splendour hung aloft the night…"_

"_And watching, with eternal lids apart,_

_Like Nature's patient, sleepless Eremite."_

.

Kau melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, takut jika ada yang melihatmu tengah membacakan puisi ini (apalagi jika pangeran satu itu melihatnya. Ia bisa malu jika ia membacanya di luar pelajaran mereka) walau sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang tengah mendengarkannya. Maka dari itu, kau lanjut membacakan puisi tersebut.

.

"_To feel for ever its soft swell and fall,_

_Awake for ever in a sweet unrest,"_

"_Still, still to hear her tender-taken breath,_

_And so live ever—or else swoon to death."_

.

"Hei, aku tak tahu kalau ternyata hobi Artie memang membaca sonata berbau roman picisan seperti itu~"

Oh tidak, suara itu…

Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu ke arah jam 10, dimana kau menjumpai sang pangeran yang sedang bersandar pada salah satu pilar di koridor yang sunyi ini. Terdengar tawanya yang mengejek, dan membuatmu merasa miris, pula, kesal. Dengan segera, kau membuang lembaran-lembaran puisimu. Serasa diremehkan―tunggu, kau memang diremehkan oleh pangeran tidak tahu diri itu.

"Hei hei, Artie! Tunggu dulu!"

Dengan cepat, sang pangeran mencekalmu, meraih pergelangan tanganmu dan mendekapmu dalam pelukannya. Kau tersentak, tak bisa lebih terkejut daripada ini, sementara wajahmu terasa memanas, beberapa detik kemudian pun kau segera tersadar kembali ke dalam akal sehatmu, dan menampar Alfred, sang pangeran tak tahu diri satu itu.

"Apa maumu, hah!" dengan keras, kau berteriak sejadi-jadinya, "Seenaknya saja kau! Memang kau kira aku ini hanya boneka yang patut ditertawakan? Kau tak pernah menganggapku serius ketika pelajaran, dan mentang-mentang kau seorang pangeran, kau kira kau bisa menertawakan atas hobiku!"

"Tidak! Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, sungguh!" sang pangeran terus-menerus berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirimu,

Kau hendak mengucapkan beberapa patah kata lagi sebagai perlawanan... setidaknya, sebelum sang pangeran kembali menelan rangkaian kata-kata yang hendak kau lontarkan ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibirmu. Membawamu dalam sentuhan yang hangat dan mengejutkan. Matamu membelak terkejut. Tak menyangka respons yang sangat mendadak seperti... ini.

"Kau..."

Dirimu mendesah pelan, sebelum kembali membalas dengan cepat ciuman yang ia lontarkan padamu.

"Dasar bodoh." Kau kembali mendesis, menatapnya tajam, "Bukankah aku sudah mengajarkanmu bagaimana caranya untuk merangkai kata-kata yang baik?"

"Kalau itu untukmu, kurasa aku tak butuh kata-kata," lalu membawamu kembali dalam pelukannya, sembari mata birunya mengedar kesana kemari sesaat untuk memastikan tidak ada yang melihat mereka, "Karena aku tahu, kau pasti akan berkata 'bohong' jika aku mengatakannya melalui kata-kata. Jadi bukankah lebih baik aku mengutarkannya dengan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya?"

Kau mendesah, tak tahu bagaimana harus merespons tindakan bodoh dari anak didikmu yang satu ini selain daripada, "Ah, kau sungguh pangeran yang bodoh."

"Hahaha, katakan itu pada sang pangeran bodoh yang akan menjadi Raja sebentar lagi!" sesaat setelah ia mengucapkannya, ia mendekatkan bibirnya kepada telingamu. Kau bisa mendengar desah nafasnya yang teratur dan perlahan, ia kembali mengatakan beberapa patah kata.

"Dan jika suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi Raja," bisiknya padamu, "Aku ingin kau menjadi Ratu-ku..."

Pernyataan yang bodoh.

Tapi buktinya, kau pun selalu berpegang pada janji itu kan?

.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu, dan tiga hari lagi, pangeran yang selama ini kau didik dan kau rawat sepenuh hati, akan menjadi seorang Raja sepenuhnya. Ia akan segera dinobatkan menjadi seorang raja dari kerajaan yang luas dan makmur ini, dan beberapa hari sesudahnya―mungkin saja―sang pangeran akan segera melamar dirimu menjadi "Ratu-nya" seperti apa yang ia janjika bertahun-tahun lampau. Pemenuhan atas janji yang sedikit memalukan namun… bersungguh-sungguh.

Atau seharusnya seperti itulah kejadiannya.

Namun sesungguhnya, lelaki yang seharusnya menjadi raja itu, kini dikurung dalam ruang bawah tanah yang dalam dan lembab, menanti waktu eksekusinya yang tinggal dua jam lagi.

Andai saja, ayah dari pangeran ini tidak melakukan perbuatan yang semena-mena. Andai saja, ayah dari pangeran ini tidak melakukan tindak korupsi sehingga menyebabkan rakyat maju untuk revolusi dan menunggal-balikkan keluarga kerajaan serta memaksa untuk semua anggota inti kerajaan untuk dieksekusi semuanya, pasti kau tak akan menemui lelaki yang amat kau cintai di balik jeruji busuk pada sebuah penjara tak bernama.

Kau tak bisa merasa lebih sedih dari ini,

Apalagi kau tahu, bahwa inilah waktu terakhir dimana dirimu bisa berjumpa dengan dirinya.

"Pangeran…"

Kau berucap pelan, memanggil sosok lemah yang berada di balik jeruji penjara tersebut. Wajahnya tidak lagi mulus dan antik seperti ketika ia masih berada di istana, dan sorot mata yang keluar dari iris biru cerah tersebut kini tidak lagi memancarkan pancaran sinar yang merasa ingin hidup, walau pandangannya kembali sedikit mencerah ketika mata birunya menjumpai sosok guru bermata hijau yang sangat ia cintai.

Yaitu dirimu.

"Hei Arthur, jangan panggil aku pangeran lagi." Ia tertawa lemah, mendekatimu yang tengah memegang jeruji penjara yang telah berkarat, "Aku sudah bukan anak muridmu yang menjengkelkan yang berada di atas istana sana. Sekarang ini aku tawanan yang menanti waktu eksekusinya dalam dua jam ke depan."

"Apa peduliku?" kau menjawab, dengan nada ironis terbaca melalui nada-nadamu, "Selamanya kau akan menjadi pangeranku, apa pun yang terjadi."

Sang mantan pangeran tertawa pedih. Sorot matanya mengedar entah kemana, yang pasti, tidak terfokus pada sosok yang tengah mengunjunginya di luar jeruji penjara yang busuk dan menyedihkan ini.

"Arthur," ia memanggilmu, dengan sebuah senyum tipis tersulam di bibirnya, "Aku ingin menikmati tidur terakhirku di dunia ini, karena itu bisakah kau tinggalkan saja aku sekarang?"

Tidak, kau tidak marah pada respon yang diberikan sang pangeran, walau kau sempat berharap bahwa ia akan memintamu untuk berada di sampingmu.

Kau hanya terlalu sedih mendengar responnya, tidak tahan akan penderitaan sang pangeran. Tapi apa gerangan yang bisa kau lakukan? Sekarang kau hanya mampu menatap pada sang pangeran yang kini telah menutup matanya dalam penjara yang kotor dan jauh dari ungkapan layak tersebut, menikmati tidur tenangnya di hari terakhirnya ia akan berada di dunia ini.

"Baiklah, pangeran."

Dengan sedih, kau berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Keluar dari penjara yang busuk dan sama sekali tak pantas untuk seorang yang kau rasa, seharusnya, berada di atas kursi kerajaan dan takhta tinggi di atas sana, memimpin kerajaan yang sudah makmur ini.

"Andaikan saja, aku ini seorang kupu-kupu," kau berucap kepada dirimu sendiri, dengan nada seolah tengah membaca puisi, "Seorang kupu-kupu yang bisa bermain-main dengan pasangan hidupnya, walau ia hanya bisa hidup tiga hari di musim panas. Bukankah itu masih lebih baik ketimbang aku harus melanjutkan sisa lima puluh tahun yang biasa saja tanpa dirimu?"

"Mengapa?" sang pangeran bertanya kembali dari balik jeruji penjaranya, cukup membuatmu terkejut, "Mengapa kau ingin menjadi kupu-kupu? Bukankah kau sudah menjadi kupu-kupu itu sendiri kan?"

"Apa… Apa maksudmu…?"

"Maksudku, kau sudah mengembangbiakkan ulat yang akan menjadi kupu-kupu di alismu. Mengapa kau ingin menjadi kupu-kupu lagi?"

Dan kau pun terdiam tanpa kata-kata.

.

**The End (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Moral Cerita<strong> : Cukurlah alis anda apabila sudah dirasa tebal (?)

* * *

><p>Makasih udah baca. RnR, Flame, Critics, dll diterima dengan sukacita oleh newbie ababil satu ini (?)<p> 


End file.
